This invention relates generally to the field of tennis racket string tension testing devices, and more particularly to an improved simplified form which can be fabricated at reasonably low cost which can be used on any shape or size racket head design, and which requires a minimum amount of storage space when not in use.
The importance of determination of string tension in the stringing of a tennis racket has been long recognized by tennis players. Many experienced players have several rackets, the strings of which develop different tensions which are used selectively depending upon conditions of play. Often a particular racket having initially a satisfactory degree of tension gradually deteriorates requiring restringing. Without a convenient means of measurement, changes in tension are sensed by the player with continued usage of the racket. However, because of a substantial degree of subjectivity involved, recognition of change in tension by the player is often made long after the need for correction has arisen.
It is known in the art to provide testing devices for measuring string tension in tennis rackets. The bulk of these devices, while not without substantial utility, do suffer from serious disadvantages, the principal ones being high cost of fabrication, unnecessary mechanical complication, substantial bulk and weight, inaccuracy, lack of measurement repeatability, not usable on a variety of racket head designs, and difficulty in use for those possessing only ordinary skills.